


When Voices Fail

by Mc-Fane-Ly (CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 00.02, 00.03, Blood and Injury, Caring Diego Hargreeves, Episode: s01e08 I Heard A Rumor, Episode: s01e09 Changes, Family Feels, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Allison Hargreeves, Major Character Injury, Mute Allison Hargreeves, Other, Sibling Bonding, Stuttering, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, The Kraken - Freeform, The Rumor, number three - Freeform, number two - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAnAngelOfTheLordMC/pseuds/Mc-Fane-Ly
Summary: The shock and horror of finding Allison on the floor and dying, left alone in a cabin in the middle of nowhere with blood flowing from her neck and staining her shirt, pooling on the ground around her. No one knew what to say, how to react. Even after Allison had been taken back to the Academy and the threat of death thankfully out the equation, there was still the fallout of the injury to deal with. Diego could understand what it was like to not have a voice, so Allison wasn’t on her own.





	When Voices Fail

Diego was still trying to wrap his mind around the days events as a whole. Honestly, since he’d had to spend the night in a prison cell due to being wrongly suspected for murder, he thought that the day could only go up from then on.

And it had started that way, he’d gotten out of a tight spot because Beaman had pulled through and managed to get him a key to his cell - something he definitely needed to repay the man for at a later date. As long as a later date did happen and the world didn't actually end in a two days. But Diego had hope, even though his family still fought and still fell out basically everyday, they were working together a little better. Nowhere near the cohesive team they had been in their childhood, but at least this time they had control over what they chose to do, their own decisions. And they collectively didn’t want the world to end.

He’d worried over finding out that Vanya’s boyfriend was a convicted murderer, and the fact that they didn’t even know where Vanya was. Though discovering that Harold Jenkins had another familial relation and another residential address, that worry had lessened a little - barely; but there was some form of relief in having an idea where his missing sister could be. All they needed to do was get to the address, find Vanya, warn her about Leonard, and get her to safety.

Piece of cake.

Until Allison had to go alone to find Vanya since his idiot self had wound up behind bars.

Beaman had pulled through but it had taken Diego far too long to tell his brothers where Allison was and what she was doing. The fact that she was going to face down a murderer and save their sister on her own.

The very idea of it had snapped Luther out of his existential crisis and sorrow-drinking, they’d even made a straight b-line to the address listed on Harold Jenkins’ documentation.

They were still too late.

Diego had entirely assumed that he would come to the cabin, find Vanya safe and seething at the fact she had been lied to by the murderer and creep of a boyfriend she’d wound up with, and Harold Jenkins ‘rumored’ into unconsciousness on the floor with Allison entirely fine and waiting for them all to arrive.

He hadn’t been prepared for getting to the cabin and finding his sister laid out on the floor with her entire front covered in blood, all stemming from a large and deep gash through her neck. That had been a rare moment when he was silently thankful that Luther had been there, even if he wouldn't have wanted anyone in his family to see something like that.

Luther had gone straight to Allison, he’d checked her over, cradled her close because Diego was sure she was dead. No one survives an injury like that. All he’d been able to do was stand there and stare down at his dying sister.

Then they’d realised she was barely alive, followed by a mad rush to get her home before that last bit of hope faded away. They’d gotten back in time, Allison was going to survive, and whatever repercussions an injury like that would result in, he’d be there; they’d all be there for her. Harold Jenkins could wait, and Vanya… They’d find her. They would.

The minute Diego had heard that Allison had woken up had been a huge relief, so much so that he was sure he could have just collapsed where he was stood if he knew no one would see him. He hadn't been ready to lose anyone, he’d lost too many people in the space of a week, losing his sister was _not_ an option.

He’d been heading to the infirmary anyway, intent on tracking down an ice pack for the back of his head since Five somehow decided that a good way for him to stop fighting Hazel was to use a vase to knock him out. Hearing from Luther when they'd passed each other in the hallway that Allison was awake, but that she was resting so he should leave her be. It was amazing news.

And he’d never listened to Luther anyway.

Diego ignored his brother’s advice and went to see his sister. Allison may be resting, but if he could just see her for a minute, see her moving, alive and… well. It was all he needed.

Since the last time he’d seen her she was covered in blood and on death's door… Maybe he should take her some clean clothes? Raid her room or something? Though he had enough brain cells to know that he would get a severe telling off from her at the very idea of him going through her stuff, and he didn’t want to face an angry Allison - he did learn from experience.

Diego knocked on the door to the infirmary lightly before letting himself in, pulling up short when he saw that Allison was already sat up on the bed with her legs swung over the side as if she was getting ready to go somewhere. He didn’t have it in him to tell her to lay back down, all Diego did was walk forwards and pull her into a tight hug, trying to keep his voice level when he said, “I thought you were dead…”

Then he pulled back and ran his hands through his hair in waning frustration, mainly at himself for not preventing what had happened, “Next time you go to the home of a serial murderer, wait until I’m out of jail and we’ll go together.” Diego at least tried to sound serious as he looked at his sister. Alive, moving. She was going to have an impressive scar when the injury healed, but they just built character. And she hadn’t died because of it.

“Promise me, okay?”

Diego pulled a seat up closer to the bed, though when he sat down and turned back to his sister, she was holding an open notebook up at his eye level.

_I promise._

That was the moment he realised that Allison wasn’t able to talk. He had hoped with everything that it wouldn’t come to that, that Allison would wake up with a major sore throat and a barely-there voice, but something was better than nothing.

Anything was better than nothing.

Waking up and having her voice stripped away, he knew she must have been scared.

Confused.

Just wishing for anything else, anything but that, anything but her voice failing her when she wanted it. Anything to be able to talk properly again.

Diego could understand that, in a way. Better than most people.

His thoughts must have shown clearly on his face, because the next thing he knew there was a warm hand against his arm and Allison’s concerned gaze weaving into his mind as if she could see exactly what he was thinking. She shouldn’t be the one worrying over a sibling, that was currently Diego’s job. It seemed like she was already getting used to her situation, the least Diego could do was not stare like she’d grown another head.

“So,” Diego sat back on the chair a little, his hands folded tightly over his chest to help keep his emotions grounded. If he was focused on the pressure, he wouldn’t get lost in his head. “How’re you feeling?”

Allison raised an eyebrow at that and gave a slight smile, gesturing to her throat.

Diego winced externally and internally kicked himself, “Sorry, stupid question.” he let out a quiet breath, “I just… Fuck, I was so worried. So-,” his voice broke briefly and he had to pause before continuing, “I thought we’d lost you.”

Allison picked up her pen again and started writing on a fresh page of paper, holding it out for Diego to see when she was done.

_I’m alive. I’m okay._

Though there was clear emotion in her eyes, Diego knew that Allison was willing him to believe her. That she was currently okay, that she had adapted perfectly to her lack of voice already and wasn’t in much pain.

She was probably hurting so much, he knew that. But worrying and being sad wasn't going to make it heal any faster, or the pain lessen any quicker.

“Okay… Okay.” Diego nodded slowly, lifting his hand to rest it on Allison’s arm to mimic the contact she was giving him. “You know, there’s one good thing about this situation,” he said, and he already regretted the words that had come out of his mouth, but he was already invested in his point, “You can’t lecture me about anything anymore.”

Allison made a slight sound which Diego realised was a scoff, and he couldn’t help his own smile appear on his face. “Hey, looking on the bright side of things.”

_I can still lecture you using a pad of paper and a pen, don’t test me._

She held the paper directly in front of Diego’s face, and he had to laugh at it. “I don’t doubt that for a second, but you could have let me have the hope of a lecture free future.”

Allison batted Diego in the shoulder, and he felt himself relax a little more. The injury may have changed things drastically, he didn’t know whether he was going to hear his sisters voice again; but it seemed that their friendship, however new due to only really starting to connect over the past few days, had not changed.

Which was a relief.

The infirmary lapsed into a sort-of comfortable silence, and Diego was more than happy to just sit in his seat quietly and provide Allison with some company.

Though eventually the sound of pen on paper met his ears, and he sat forwards on his seat to read the text as Allison was writing.

_Remember when we were children, and you said that I could basically do the talking for everyone-_

“Obviously.” Diego smiled at the memory, “You’d never shut up. Though it was nice, sometimes. It didn't always grate on my nerves.”

Allison shook her head in exasperation.

_You didn’t use to be much of a talker, I remember that too._

Her expression took on an ever so slightly sad expression, and Diego knew what it was about. It was why, in an unusual way, he could relate to what Allison was going through. More so than anyone else in the family. He’d never had his vocal cords severed, he couldn’t even begin to understand what that would be like.

What he understood was how his voice could betray him. How he could try to talk but some syllables would get caught in his throat. His mind knew exactly what he wanted to say but his mouth, his language functions, just didn't work. Diego could get caught on words briefly, the same syllable here, a repeated word there- or sometimes he wasn’t even able to start a sentence, though that had been a bigger problem when he’d been younger. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like to not even have a voice. He was incredibly lucky in that respect, but sometimes, having a voice with a stutter - he didn't feel lucky.

“It’s because I didn’t like anyone, I was a lone wolf.” Diego said with a smirk, an attempt to lighten the mood, and it did result in Allison smiling. “A man, all alone in the world-”

Allison quickly scribbled on her pad,

_You had four brothers._

“Your point is?”

She rested the notepad on her legs and watched Diego with a near grin.

And Diego watched her back, a small smile on his face that he was managing to connect with his sister, even at a time like this. Impending apocalypse, severe injury and he was getting her to smile. Though his eyes dropped down to the long strip of medical gauze stuck to her neck and his happiness was quickly tamped down.

“I- uh… I get what you’re going through. Sort of.” He shifted around in his seat, trying to shift the sudden uncomfortable feeling, only to realise it was is internal.

Diego paused for a moment, as he tried to figure out how to put into words what he wanted to say. “Like, I don’t fully get what you’re going through but- I do, in a weird way.”

Allison simply looked confused.

“I know what it’s like to not have the voice you want.” he said, though that wording just made _him_ confused. “You don’t have a voice,” Diego gestured to her throat, and then back towards his own, “And I couldn’t speak very well.”

He noticed as the moment understanding dawned on his sisters face.

“Remember the days when I didn't talk much?” Diego questioned quietly, and watched as Allison gave a nod, “I’d wake up in the morning and talk to my reflection in the mirror,” he couldn’t help but give a weak laugh, that just made him sound like a weird kid with no friends.

“If my stutter was too bad that day, I just didn’t speak. I didn’t want to speak.”

Diego felt Allison’s hand squeeze his arm as a gesture of comfort, and he swallowed hard. He had to start focusing on what he wanted to say.

“I used to tell myself that there wasn’t a point in talking if I couldn’t do it properly- that one day I’d stop talking and nobody would miss it because, y- you know,” Diego paused for a moment, clearing his throat, “I was annoying to talk to.”

Allison made a move to pick up her pen, and Diego caught her wrist. He gained a look of frustration which almost made him let go out of fear, since he was effectively silencing his sister, but she needed to hear what he had to say. “I’m going to miss your voice, mainly the voice you used when telling all us guys off. But you will get it back, and I’ll help you in any way that I can. Even if I only partially understand.”

Diego let go of Allison’s wrist and let her get her pen, and whilst she was writing he got up and sat back down next to her so he could see what was on the page without her needing to lift it to show it him. She could just keep writing.

Though this message was small.

_What if it doesn’t come back?_

He took a second to look at his sister. To really look at her, past the face she was putting on and the attitude she tended to exude, and he saw a reflection of his younger self. Of someone who felt stuck and scared of something that they couldn’t control and saw no fix for, of someone who was trying to put on a brave face but was crumbling to pieces inside.

“It will.” Diego insisted, taking Allison’s hand and holding it tightly, it seemed the right thing to do. Brotherly comfort. Though she refused to look up at him now, as if his words were a hollow promise. And they were, in a way, no one could see what the future would hold.

“Allison,” he squeezed her hand a little, until she got the message to look up at him. “I want you to know that there’s always a point in doing something, even if you can't really do it.” Diego paused as he floundered for the right words, and was grateful that Allison managed a smile, though it was small. At least she got what he was trying to say. “I had multiple days when I had basically decided I wasn't going to talk again, and I know now that it wouldn't have gotten me anywhere.” he admitted.

“I wouldn't have gotten to where I am now. You can’t talk right now, so what? You’ll be able to talk in the future. Just… don’t lose sight of that. Don’t fall into the trap of not talking because your voice isn’t working how you want it to.

Diego sighed, and chuckled, “Look at us; our roles have flipped. Who would have thought I’d be the chatterbox?”

Allison fiddled with the corner of the page she was currently on, her posture still expressing defeat, though Diego could see how her mouth was tugging into some semblance of a smile.

She clicked her pen and wrote on the bottom of the nearly full page, as if she’d realise that if she kept writing how she did, she’d need a new notebook soon. That was a problem for later, and one with an easy enough fix - Diego would run to any store and buy out their entire stock of notebooks and pens if it helped his sister.

Diego watched the writing come together on the page, the words rushed and messy.

_But Grace said-_

“Were going to ignore it.”

Allison raised an eyebrow at that answer, as if she hadn’t been expecting it. Or at least hadn't expected Diego to talk like that about something their Mom had said.

“You will talk again. I’ll do everything I can to help.” Diego nudged Allison in the shoulder lightly, though she still didn’t look sure.

It took a short moment of thinking on what else to say, though at his next thought it resulted in a quiet laugh to himself and a large grin appearing on his face.

“Didn’t you hear me the first time I told you that you would get your voice back?” Diego questioned, raising an eyebrow and his smile never once faded at whatever joke he had in mind, at whatever his punchline would be. “D- did I s- st- st- stutter?”

Allison stared at Diego for a long enough moment that he figured the joke was just lost on her, yet she eventually rolled her eyes so hard he was sure they’d fall from her head. He could see her laughing at it, though, her shoulders shaking and eyes closing in amused annoyance at her brothers brand of humor.

She went back to her notebook, and when she was finished with what she was writing, she put the book straight onto Diego's legs.

_Don’t quit your day job, Mr. Comedian._

He laughed at that, smiling over at Allison who was now wholly smiling back. His work here was done. Nearly.

Diego picked up the notebook and started flicking back through the pages to find a specific one, the action eliciting a frown from the books owner. Then when he found the one he needed, Diego carefully tore it out and held it in his lap for a second, “We'll always be here to help you. With anything. You don't have to go through this on your own,” he patted her on the shoulder as he got up, and placed the notebook onto the bed, and the individual sheet of paper into Allison’s hand.

“We’re family. And it may not always seem like it, but we help each other.” he gestured to the paper.

Allison unfolded the single crease and stared down at her own words.

_I promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it! As usual, feel free to leave a kudos and a comment, I read them all and I'll reply if I can!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at castielwinchestercas, I post rebloggable links to my fics, so any likes and reblogs there helps me a hell of a lot too!  
> https://castielwinchestercas.tumblr.com/post/182948160813/when-voices-fail-mc-fane-ly
> 
> Also message me there, I'm more than happy to talk to you all. 
> 
> All my fics are under #mcfanely fanfictions on my tumblr. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for further Fics, send me a message and I'll try and get around to doing them, though no promises.


End file.
